Un amour entre ennemis ! Est-ce que cela est possible ?
by Nanadu33980
Summary: Nous sommes dans le nouveau monde avec l'équipage au chapeau de pailles qui a une nouvelle dans ses rangs (un personnage que j'ai imaginer) après avoir débarquer sur une île la nouvelle va rencontre "un rivale" de son capitaine et là ... Je suis une bille en orthographe et pour les résumés ! - -" FICTION EN REECRITURE ! Chapitre 1 réécrit ! (Ne lisez pas les autres chapitres SVP)
1. Chapter 1

**Un amour entre ennemis ! Est-ce que cela est possible ?**

_Salut c'est moi Nanadu33980. Je suis là avec une surprise (Ma best : BAKA ! Tu leur as déjà dit que tu réécrivais cette fiction ! Moi : Peut-être... Bref ) La surprise est le premier chapitre de cette fiction complètement réécrite et surtout modifiée ! Au début j'ai cru que c'était impossible (vu le nombre de chose à corriger, à modifier et surtout à refaire) mais finalement j'y suis arrivée XD ! Donc voilà après le blabla, l'histoire:) ! /!\ attention je fais dans les deux ans plus tard donc désolée pour ceux qui y sont pas je vais tout vous dire ! Les personnages (sauf Starla ) ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda-sama ! Ah et surtout oubliez les anciens chapitres ! (quand je dis réécrite c'est réécrite du début à la fin. Ah et elle va être beaucoup plus longue que la première ^^) /!\ Corrigée par Zexyheart ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Une nouvelle vie à bord d'un des plus grands équipages !**

**Starla, alias Titania, la reine des fées !**

Dans le nouveau monde se trouvait un équipage connu de tous, le fameux équipage du chapeau de paille, avec pour capitaine Monkey D. Luffy ledit chapeau de paille. Dans cette équipage de fous ce trouve une nouvelle mais pas la moins connue, la grande Starla, alias Titania, la reine des fées. Starla était une jeune femme de 22 ans, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, un corps bien fait qui avait tous ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait. Des yeux violets qui vous hypnotisent, des traits féminins, de longues jambes, une superbe chute de rein et de fines mains. Starla était comme 4 des membres de l'équipage, c'était une mangeuse de fruit du démon. Elle avait mangé le fruit de l'armurerie infinie.

La blonde était en train de discuter avec Nami et Robin, quand un sac d'os pervers avait osé demander s'il pouvait voir leur culotte. Brook eu pour seule réponse deux poing sur la gueule, un made in Nami et l'autre made in Starla. Ses deux-là c'étaient tout de suite très bien entendu. Ayant quelques points communs au niveau du caractère, le courant était tout de suite passé. Mais la blonde se sentait plus proche de Robin car elles étaient toutes les deux des historiennes et avaient le même but : savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le siècle oublié. Elles reprirent leur discussion sur le passé de Starla. Nami demanda « Dis-tu as été dans quel équipage avant d'être dans le nôtre ?

-J'étais dans un équipage pas très connu. Répondit la blonde.

-Pourtant toi tu es connue, donc ça veut dire que c'était toi le capitaine ? Demanda Robin.

-Euh... non, j'ai eu une enfance difficile. Ma tête a été mise à prix quand j'avais 5 ans. Dit tout simplement la blonde.

-5 ans ! S'exclama Nami. Mais comment c'est possible ?

-Et bien disons que je n'ai jamais été une enfant de cœur. Dit calmement Starla.

-T'as fait quoi ? Interrogea Robin.

-J'ai détruit des navires de guerre par accident. En fait j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon fruit du démon, voilà pourquoi j'ai eu ma tête mise à prix aussi jeune. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voie neutre.

-Mais... c'était pas de ta faute ! S'exclama la rousse.

-Du moment où tu touches à un navire de guerre, c'est de ta faute. Expliqua la brune.

-Bon assez parlé de moi, dites-moi ce que vous aimez etc. » Fit Starla, tout le reste de la discussion, fut centrée sur les passions de la rousse et de la brune.

_(Ellipse le lendemin)_

Le lendemain matin tout l'équipage avait la tête dans le cul et le cul dans le brouillard, tous ? Non, Zoro, Franky, Robin, et Starla étaient les seules encore valides. Les autres étaient en mode zombie ou marmotte aux choix. Le petit déjeuner fut étrangement clame, pourquoi ? Luffy était en mode zombie et marmotte en même temps. Starla sortit de la cuisine pour prendre un bol d'air pur, mais elle prit un homme élastique un pleine poire. La blonde se demandait pourquoi elle avait son capitaine sonné sur elle. Elle entendit alors Nami hurler que Luffy était un homme mort car il avait voulu prendre l'une de ses précieuses mandarines. Starla enleva le chapeau de paille de sur elle et partit prendre un bain. Dans la salle de bain la blonde fit couler l'eau, se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire. Après s'être lavée, la jeune femme alla voire Robin. Cette dernière lisait un livre sur les monstres mythiques. Quand la brune vit la blonde, elle arrêta de lire. Les deux historiennes se mirent à discuter de ce qu'elles avaient vu durant leur voyage. Elles étaient passée par des îles différentes et donc pouvaient s'échanger des informations sur certains Ponéglyphes.

Dans l'après-midi, l'équipage fut attaqué par un navire de guerre, qu'ils exposèrent en moins de 10 minutes. Nami dit alors qu'ils approchaient d'une île estivale nommée JapanIsland. Robin dit alors que cette île était l'une des plus belles et des plus riches de tout Grande Line. Starla fut entraînée par Luffy, Usopp, Chopper et Brook pour une danse de la joie. La blonde les assomma pour avoir la paix car la danse et elle ça faisait 1000. Après ce petit incident, Starla demanda à Nami quand ils seraient sur cette île. La rousse répondit qu'ils l'atteindraient dans 5 jours. La blonde dit alors que si dans 5 jours piles ils n'avaient pas débarqués, elle se chargerait personnellement de jeter leur capitaine par-dessus bord. Luffy qui entendit ça prit peur et s'excusa de toutes les bêtises, qu'il avait faites ces 3 derniers jours. Autant vous dire que la liste était longue. Il eut pour punition de devoir laver le Sunny de fond en comble et aussi une collection de bosse made in Nami. Tout le reste de la journée se passa normalement.

_(Le lendemain)_

Starla se leva, s'habilla et alla dans la cuisine pour manger son petit déjeuner. La blonde rentra à peine dans la cuisine que Sanji se rua sur elle pour lui demander si elle avait bien dormi etc. Il eut que une seule réponse un poing dans la gueule, car Starla était pas du tout du matin et elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui hurle dans les oreilles alors que deux minutes avant elle était dans le silence. La blonde s'assit, mangea son repas et partit dans sa chambre pour faire un peu de ménage. Après avoir terminé de ranger sa chambre, elle partit chercher à boire dans la cuisine. « Je peux avoir quelque chose à boire s'il te plaît Sanji.

-Oh mais bien sur Starla jolie, tu veux quoi ?

-Du rhume s'il te plaît.

-Quoi ? Tu bois comme marimo !

-Bah, je tiens bien l'alcool et j'aime ça. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me compare à une algue !

-L'algue est derrière toi. Dit un voie grave dans le dos de Starla.

La blonde se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le second de l'équipage, Roronoa Zoro.

-Je ne parlais pas de toi.

-Marimo est le surnom que m'a donné face de citron.

-...

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler face de citron, tête de cactus.

-Tu t'es vu sourcil d'escargot.

-MAIS FERMEZ LA DEUX MINUTES !

-Désolé Starla-swan~

-Bon Sanji mon rhume, je ne vais pas attendre éternellement !

-Bien Starla-swan~ » Le blond partit dans la réserve chercher une bouteille de rhume pour la jolie blonde. Il revint 2 minutes plus tard avec le récipient, le donna à Starla et eut le droit à un « merci » de la part de cette dernière.

_(4 jours plus tard)_

Le matin se levait sur le nouveau monde et le cuisinier de l'équipage du chapeau de paille avec lui. Le jeune homme prépara le petit déjeuner pour aux moins 30 personnes*après avoir fini sa « tache » il allait sortir quand il se prit un truc de plein fouet. Et oui, le cook se retrouva au sol avec une Starla en nuisette à califourchon sur lui.

Le love cook resta paralysé devant la vue que la jeune femme lui donnait de son décolleté et Sanji se mis aussitôt à saigner du nez. Starla regarda le beau blond sous elle se vider de son sang. Elle prit donc la décision d'aller chercher Chopper pour arrêter le saignement de nez de son ami. Quand Choper arriva sur les lieux il se mit à crier « Un docteur vite Sanji se vide de son sang ! Ha oui c'est vrai, c'est moi le docteur ici. » Après que l'hémorragie fut arrêtée les Mugiwara mangèrent et comme à chaque repas tout le monde dut protéger son assiette de leur capitaine glouton. Qui se retrouva avec une fourchette dans la main droite due à une Starla en colère. Luffy prit peur et laissa sous le regard surpris de tous leur assiette tranquille. Les Mugiwara se retournèrent vers Starla avec un regard qui veut dire « Comment t'as fait ça ? » elle haussa les épaules et termina sont assiette.

Dans après-midi, les Mugiwara se trouvaient sur JapanIsland. Cette île n'était pas une île estivale comme les autres. Elle était à la pointe de la technologie et avait les plus beaux palmiers de tout Grande Line. C'est donc sur cette île que les Mugiwara seraient pendant une semaine. Un peu plus loin un équipage aussi célèbre que celui au chapeau de paille venait d'arriver sur cette magnifique île, l'équipage du Heart. Avec pour capitaine Trafalgar Law, l'un des sept grands corsaires. L'un des 12 supernovas, l'un des hommes les plus recherchés de tout le nouveau monde. Et ses hommes faisaient également partie des personnes les plus recherchés de tout Grande Ligne. Mais ce que les deux équipages ne savaient pas, c'était que leur escale sur cette île allait être un changement définitif dans leur vie, en particulier pour deux personnes de ses équipages...

* * *

_Alors cette réécriture vous plaît ? Je continue ? Je vais vous dire (ou redire pour ceux qui ont déjà lu la fiction) pourquoi j'ai pris Law et pas un autre BG de One Piece ! Je ne pouvais pas prendre Zoro sinon je me faisais tuer par ma grande sœur ^^ (Je t'aime Laedy =D). J'ai pris __Law car il est super sexy (bave) super sadique (je kiffe total) et super drôle. Ce mec est aussi bien foutu (avis perso) et je z'aime son pouvoir qui a trop la classe donc voilà pourquoi j'ai pris Law._

_Pour mon personnage j'ai pris Erza (son pouvoir je kiffe) de Fairy Tail, son physique c'est un mélange de ma best et d'autre personne de manga que j'ai pris ici et là (les cheveux de Starla sont ceux de ma best). Et son caractère c'est tout moi sauf en un peu moins vulgaire (je suis super vulgaire donc désolée pour les âmes sensible). Voilà pour Starla._

_Je voulais vous dire un autre truc mais quoi déjà... Ah oui je vais écrire une school fiction avec Laedy-san, mais je ne sais pas quand on va la commencer car je dois finir « T'es enceinte » (plus que 4 ou 5 chapitres et j'ai fini ^^) et elle une autre fiction. ^^ Et puis je passe bientôt mon bac donc se ne sera pas avant au moins 1 mois (la prochaine fiction)._

_* : __il faut remplir l'estomac de Luffy qui est un puits sans fond!_

_Je prends tout avis (négative, positif ou rien) dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de Starla et si ça vous a plu. Voilà c'était le premier chapitre réécrit. J'espère qu'il vous a plu sur ce... au prochain chapitre. (Il doit sortir dans une semaine, je dois terminer « T'es enceinte » avant désolée.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut et oui c'est re moi la folle Nathdu33980 je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre moiaaaaaaaaaaah ( désolé les nerf qui casse ) il est 1h50 du matin et je ne trouve pas le sommeil donc j'écris XD ok je suis atteinte je vais vous laisser découvrir mon nouveau chapitre sur ce on se revoie en bas ! /!\ attention les personnage ne sont pas a moi ( sauf Starla) mais ô grand Oda-sama ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Rencontre...**

Nami était en train de repartir les taches aux hommes du navire Zoro la traité de « sorcière des mers » car elle l'avait encore menacé d'ajouter quelque millions de berry à sa dette déjà faramineuse donc les voilà tous parti faire se qu'ils devaient faire c'est à dire pour Zoro et Sanji faire les courses, Usopp et Chopper faire le plein de chose en tous genre, pour Francky garder le bateau, Nami et Robin faire du shopping et pour notre Starla fait un tour de île pour trouver des information sur cette dernière.

Starla regardait autour d'elle est trouvé sa génial d'avoir mélanger la technologie et la nature tous est super pour elle. Elle chercha la bibliothèque et la trouva près d'un superbe palmier, elle rentra et alla directement dans la section historique pour en savoir une peu plus sur cette belle île. Quand Starla voulu prendre le lire en question elle remarqua qu'elle était trop petite*pour atteint se bip de livre. Une main tatouer vient se poser sur le fameux livre le pris et le donna à Starla. Starla remercia alors l'inconnu elle se retourna et tomba nez contre torse ? La jolie jeune femme leva la tête et crue mourir quand elle vu les magnifique yeux gris de l'inconnu. L'inconnu dit alors :

« Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît.

-Hein ? Ha bien sûr désolé. Murmura Starla embarrassé. Comment t'appelle tu ?

- Law Dit-il d'une voie monocorde Et toi ?

-Starla. Répondit alors la jeune demoiselle. Attend tu es le Law Trafalgar le capitaine corsaire, le supernova, le chirurgien de la mort. » Dit d'elle surprise ne croyant pas que le bel homme soit se pirate assoiffé de sang.

Law se rendit conte de la surprise de Starla alors pour lui faire passer son état de momification il lui proposa d'aller boire un verre elle accepta et embruta le livre pour le lire sur le navire. Law et Starla discuter de la réputation que Starla avait entendu ou lu à son sujet comme quoi c'était un montre a la recherche de nouveau cobaye pour ses expériences de sauter sur tout se qui bouge et d'être très bon épéiste.

Law dit tout d'un coup : « Je ne sais rien de toi alors dit m'en sur toi.

-Ok je suis une pirate moi aussi je fait parti de l'équipage au chapeau de paille depuis peu, je suis la meilleur femme épéiste du monde, j'ai manger le fruit de l'armurerie infinie j'ai une prime de 399 millions de berrys pour ma tête et j'ai comme surnom Titania la reine des fées de me demande pas pourquoi je ne sais pas. »

Une fois qu'elle eut dit ça Law n'en croyait pas à ses oreilles la femme en face de lui est l'une des femmes les plus puissantes au monde et en plus c'est un membre de l'équipage de l'un de ses rivaux**cette femme est une ennemie mais il est tombé sous son charme _''Qu'elle est belle mais je délire moi là '' _pensa Law. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Starla son cœur bondi de sa poitrine ''_ Ses yeux sont magnifique.'' _

Law se mis mentalement la baffe du siècle à quoi il pensait cette jeune femme est un danger lui crier sa conscience alors que son cœur lui hurler de l'embrassé sur le champ***. Pendant que Law se baffer mentalement Starla était sur le point de perdre conscience tellement les yeux de cet homme la transpercer. Des yeux d'un gris profond, qui peuvent lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvre. Elle était mal car elle n'avait pas le droit de tombé amoureuse d'un des rival de son capitaine et en plus d'un grand corsaire, elle est mal car elle n'a autre choix que de l'oublier et de faire devenir Luffy le roi des pirates parce qu'elle le lui avait promit. Law et Starla sortirent de leur penser en même temps, ils se regardèrent et se dirent au revoir.

* * *

_Alors sa vous donne envie de savoir la suite ? Bon c'est pour vous dire que dans ce chapitre j'ai démolie et massacré le personnage de Law j'ai fait du WTF complet donc désolé pour se aime ( tout comme moi ) le caractère de Law ! Venez me suivre sur twitter pour être au courant de la date de sorti du prochain chapitre sur ce … AU REVOIR _

_* : __elle atteint les livre des la cinquième étagère mais pas de la sixième moiaaaaaaaaaaah désolé la fatigue _

___** : __ je ne sais pas tout si sa se dit ^^ _

_____*** : __ok là Law devient un peu beaucoup gaga_

_( bip de bip quand je t'aurai enlever tu ne seras plus de se monde moiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah _

_ma best : tiens te calmant _

_moi : merci _

_ma best : maintenant au lit_

_moi : Hai )_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello mina-san c moi Nathdu33980 je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui avec de la BASTON ( ma best : viens on voir un gentil monsieur à blouse blanche ! ). Et qui dit baston dit pouvoir aujourd'hui vous allez voir les pouvoirs de Starla en action ! Et un YOUPI ! ( ma best : euh non Nath ! Moi : Mais POURQUOI ? Ma best : pas tant que la fiction de sera pas fini maintenant écris ! Moi : Hai ! ) Sur ce bonne lecture a tous on se revoie à la fin !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Bataille !**

Sur le chemin du retour au navire Starla à retrouver Luffy et l'a ramené de force au navireune fois arrivé au Sunny Luffy c'est précipité dans la cuisine et s'il est fait jeté en dehors 2 minutes après son arrivé. Quant à Starla après son arrivé est allée voir les 2 autres filles du bateau pour se raconté leur journée.

Quelques jours plus tard des navires de la marine ont débarquer sur JapanIland pour capturer les deux équipages*. L'équipage au chapeau de paille et celui des pirate du heart doivent se battre cote à cote. Du côté de l'équipage au chapeau de paille Luffy , Zoro et Starla sont attaqué par des vices amireaux Luffy avec un Jet élephante pistole**les envois dire boujour aux montre, Zoro les découpent en rondelle de saucisson et Starla les trouent avec différente épées et armures.

_( on va se concentré sur les combats de Starla comme promis ) _Starla était entouré d'une centaine de marine. Elle n'était pas du tout impressionné, la jeune femme s'avança et un officier dit « Titania la reine des fées tu es finie.

- Finie moi ? Ho que non mais vous oui. » Dit-elle avec un sourire qui ne présager rien de bon pour les marines puis elle s'exclama « Changement armure : l'armure de l'impératrice des flammes ! »une lumière jaune recouvra le corps de Starla qui changea de forme au file des secondes. 30 secondes plus tard on vit une Starla les cheveux attachés en couette avec 2 rubans noirs vêtue d'un juste au corps rouge, noir et or avec des ailes dans le dos qui ressemble à celle d'un démon des gans qui lui monte au dessus du coude rouge, or et noir avec des dim up noirs des cuissardes rouges et ors les pied enfermés dans de grandes serres rouge et une épée avec une lame rouge et une garde en or***. Touts les marines sont tombés sous le charme dévastateur de Starla jusqu'au moment où elle dit : « Lame de feu ! » La lame rouge s'enflamme et brûle tout sur son passage Starla passe et les soldats s'enflamme _( au sens littéral du terme )_. Une bonne trentaines d'ennemis tombent brûle vif.

Les autres regardent Starla avec peur de connaître le même sort que leur camarade. quand elle dit en se retournant vers eux « Changement d'armure : L'armure de l'anneau céleste ! » La lumière jaune réapparut et la forme de Starla rechangea cette fois ci Starla avait les cheveux détaché avec un anneau autour de la tête avec deux petites ailes dessus avec une armure gris métallique qui monte son nombril avec aussi de grandes ailes gris-blanc dans le dos une mini-jupe en métal pardessus une longue jupe blanche en tissu des gans gris métallique qui lui arrive au coude sur monter d'épaulette gris métallique aussi avec de long botte gris métallique avec de petites ailes de chaque côté de la cheville et deux grandes épées grises avec des traits bleus dans les mains et 8 autour d'elle_****_. C'est à se moment que Law tourne la tête pour voir comme se déroule le combat pour l'autre équipage il n'en croyait pas à ses yeux une Starla à plus de 10 mètres du sol avec des épées qui tourne à grande vitesse autour d'elle et deux dans ses mains levé en croix. Le jeune homme vit alors qu'elle se mit à descendre les bras et que les armes montaient, quand les armes se tenaient derrière elle dit d'une voie glaciale « La Ronde des épées... » et décroisa les bras d'un coup les dites épées se mirent alors à descendre et a tranché tout les marines qui resté debout ou a leur porter. Après avoir tranché une vingtaine de soldats, elles reviennent derrière la jeune femme qui dit alors « L'épée de la Trinité » 3 des 8 épées derrière elle forme alors un triangle devant elle est redescende pour coupé les bras et le torse de ses ennemis.

Cette fois ci l'attaque n'a touché que deux ennemis s'est alors qu'un vice amiral dit d'une voie moqueuse « Alors Titania tu n'as que ça dans le ventre » Starla regarda le vice amiral avec un regard noir et tout en descendant dit avec une voie d'outre tombe « Changement d'armure : Robe de yuen... » La lumière jaune apparut de nouveau et Starla changea de nouveau de forme quand la lumière disparut Starla avait les cheveux détaché une tunique courte sans manche, décorée par de nombreux motif de fleurs avec une ouverture révélatrice sur une grande partie de sa poitrine des bandages qui vont des poignet à en dessous du coude un grand obi noir avec une fine corde rouge nouée autour d'elle, celui-ci est nouée en un large ruban au-derrière,et par une ceinture plus légère, plus petite blanche qui est à la fois enroulée autour d'une robe, en forme de fleur à motif entourant la taille de Starla sur le dos et les côtés elle avait aussi des dim up mauve des tatanes noirs et une lance*****. Une fois d'armure totalement opérationnelle Starla dit alors avec un regard noir « Cette armure augment ma vitesse et aussi ma force mais vous empêche de m'attaquer. Ha oui et aussi … » Elle lança un regard de la mort. « Elle est totalement élastique. » _( hors sujet total mais j'avais envie de le noter_ ).

Puis attaqua une première fois 28 soldats coupé en deux, une deuxième fois 10 autres marines et une troisième fois 10 autre encore, ne restait que deux vices amiraux, quand elle voulut les chargé une sphère se forma et une voie d'homme dans son dos lui alors « Il faut en laissé pour les autres Starla ! » La dite Starla se retourna et fusilla du regard Trafalgar et dit une voie glaciale « Se sont mes proies donc vas en chercher d'autre. Changement d'armure : l'armure Hakama. » Cette fois-ci Law vit Starla changer d'armure devant ses yeux maintenant la jeune femme avait les cheveux attaché en queue de cheval haute avec un ruban vert foncé sa poitrine était caché par un bandage un pantalon rouge avec des flammes jaunes au bas de celui-ci et le tout accompagnée de deux katanas******. Une fois ré-équipé Starla fonça sur la sphère avec la ferme intention de la détruire mais quant elle abattu ses katanas dessus il ne se passa rien alors elle se retourna de nouveau vers Law est lui hurla dessus « ENLEVE MOI SA TOUT DE SUITE ! En montrant la sphère d'un doigt accusateur.

- Non »dit-il avec un sourire narquois se qui eut le don de passé Starla en mode je-vais-te-tuer-et-te-donner-a-manger-au-montre-marin~ elle bondit sur lui en lui mettant sa lame sous la gorge et dit d'une voie passablement énervé « Se n'était pas une demande mais un ordre Trafalgar. » le dit Trafalger était dans un autre monde. Il admirait le corps au dessus de lui ou plutôt dévorer du regard, les grands yeux violet, le ventre plat, les long cheveux blond. Tout d'un coup il pica un far quand sans le vouloir Starla bougea des hanches et revient à la réalité puis tout en ne quittant pas son sourire il dit d'une voie sensuelle « Si je l'enlève je veux quelque chose en retour. » Starla je regarda avec des yeux interloqués est dit d'une voie de-la-mort-qui-tue-un-mort _( logique de merde )_ « Tu veux quoi ? » Law la regarda et lui murmura a l'oreille se qu'il voulait elle rougit puis accepta, à peine Law eu enlevé la sphère que Starla alla massacré les deux vice amiraux.

Une foie fini les deux équipage se réunir Luffy pris alors la parole « SANJI MANGER J'AI FAIM ! » tout l'équipage au chapeau de paille soupira puis deux furies une rousse et une blonde tapèrent en même temps sur la tête de leur capitaine en lui hurlent un magnifique « ABRUTI ! » les Mugiwara était mort de rire du savon que se faisait prendre leur capataine par une Nami et une Starla en furies. Les autres pirates les regardés avec de grands yeux enfin ils regardaient surtout Nami et Starla en train de passer un super savon _( monsieur propre monsieur propre ok je sort ) _à un capitaine qui a plus de 400 million de berrys sur sa tête. Quand le savon fut imprimé dans la tête de Luffy à grand coup de poing dans le crane il reprit la parole est dit « Zézozé zez zarz ezt touz ze mozde za bizn ? » _( se traduit par : Désolé les gars est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? __( désolé c'est du Luffy avec les dents cassées)__) _les pirates au chapeau de paille dire un grand « OUI » et les autres le regardaient d'un aire de dire « WTF » quand Chopper leur dit la traduction ils répondirent aussi oui. Ce fut au tour de Law de prendre la parole « Bon alors d'après se que j'ai pu voir vous avez 5 mangeur de fruit du démon ? Et les 2 plus gros prime sont celle de Luffy et de Starla ? Quelles sont leur montant ? » demanda-t-il avec un magnifique sourire. Luffy voulut parlé mais fut coupé par Starla qui dit avec une voie qui glaça le sang de presque tout les pirates présent « Oui nous avons 5 mangeurs de fruit du démon il y Chopper, Brook, Luffy, Robin et moi-même. Le montant de la prime de Luffy est de 400 millions de berrys et la miens est de 399 million de berrys voilà sa te va comme réponse ? » Law répondit « Oui » et Luffy dit alors « Que la fête commence ! »

* * *

_Alors sa vous c'est mon premier combat donc s'il y a des trucs a corriger je le ferai avec plaisir ! C'est le plus chapitre que j'ai écrit ! _

_* : __non sans blague je croyais ils étaient là pour cueillir des fleurs XD imaginer Akainu en train de cueillir des fleurs XD _

___** : __mais si l'attaque avec le point en acier_

_____*** : __ j'avoue c'est l'armure de feu d'Erza _

_______**** : __en gros l'armure de la nature d'Erza pour ceux qui voient de la quelle je parle ( Ma best : c'est la plus connue du manga )_

_________***** : __C'est l'armure d'Erza que je préfère elle est trop belle ^^ _

___________****** : __l'armure qu'elle utilise pour battre Ikaruga pour ceux qui suivre fairy tail _

_____________( Ma best : Nath il faut un lemon est vite !_

_____________Moi : Et je le met quand ton lemon ?_

_____________Ma best : Euh dans le prochain chapitre ! _

_____________Moi : Je sais pas._

_____________Ma best : Nath c'est un ORDRE !_

_____________Moi : Hai ! )_

_Bon sur ce au revoir a tous !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse et explication**

_Boujours tous le monde petit message à la va vite qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire. Alors je tiens à re-mercier Supergirl ( je crois ) pour son reviews se qui va me fait évoluer donc pour lui répondre il est vrai que j'aime mettre et dire toujours se qui me passe par la tête mes ami(e)s me le reproche souvent donc je vais essayer de ne plus en mettre partout sa c'était petit 1 ensuite ( réfléchie trop cerveau en ébullition). Ha oui je suis bête il est vrai que j'aime me « crée » des personnage comme la dit Supergirl trop parfait mais désolé ça fait parti de mon caractère en faite pour vous expliqué je regarde beaucoup de manga, je prends le personnage que j'aime le plus et je lui donne des points commun avec mes ami(e)s ( je change leur physique ), et un peu du caractère d'un de mes ami(e)s et voilà comment sort les personnage que je « crée ». Comme je l'ais dit (re je crois) à la fin du chapitre 2 que j'ai masacré notre pauvre Law mais complet le pauvre, il est tombé sur une folle donc voilà ça c'était petit 2. Et petit 3 bah merci de me lire et de me faire des commentaires pour que je m'améliore encore et toujours ! Merci beaucoup bisous à tous !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé de l'attente mais j'ai repris les cours comme tout le monde ! Je sais ce n'est pas une excuse ( et j'assume XD ) ! Alors à partir de maintenant je poterai les mercredi et les week ends ! ( Ma best : J'ai du la tapé pour qu'elle écrive le mercredi ! Moi : Hai ! Et j'ai un bleu ! Bref ! ) Bon sur ce bonne lecture ! Tout les personnage ( sauf Starla ) sont a Oda-sama~ !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Une super fête !**

La fête venait à pleine de commence, que déjà les boissons coulaient à flot et la musique était à fond. Tout ce beau monde s'amuser comme des fous ! Les uns essayaient de battre Zoro à un concoure de beuverie* et les autres dansaient, joué au poker avec Nami** , chantaient avec Brook où rigolaient au bêtise d'un Luffy déjà saoul. Tous ? Non un capitaine regardait tout se petit monde rire et s'amuser*** mais il regardait surtout une jeune femme discuter avec son second et rigolait dès que se dernier s'excuser.

Law la suivait du regard comme un prédateur suit sa proie, sans même qu'elle sent rende conte, il voyait sa jolie créature parler, rigoler, boire, manger et danser avec Nico Robin. Trafalgar voulait cette femme à ses côté, il repensa à se qu'il lui avait dit quelque heures plus tôt _« Je veux que tu me rejoigne près de la crique du Lion » _il l'avait dit sa sans réfléchir,qu'allait il lui dire quand il la verrait. Alors que Law se cassait la tête à savoir se qu'il allait dire à Starla, elle rigolait avec Bepo et Penguin qui disaient des phrase qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Près son fou rire la jeune femme alla dansait avec Robin, elles dansèrent ensemble jusqu'à se que leur capitaine dise « Une fille avec un garçon et on fait une valse ! » .

Starla voulut partir en douce mais se cogna à quelqu'un. Elle se retourna pour s'excuser mais n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'une main se présenta et une voie calme dit « Tu danses avec moi c'est se que je veux pour avoir enlevé ma sphère finalement. » Starla réfléchi puis dit d'une voie malicieuse « Je croyais que tu voulais que je te rejoigne près de la crique du Lion ?

-Je me suis dit que tu allais te perdre. » Dit Law d'une voie narquoise. Starla marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis accepta l'invitation, Trafalgar eu un sourire victorieux et plaça une main sur les hanches de Starla puis l'autre dans la main de la jeune femme. Quand la musique commença, ils bougèrent au rythme de la douce mélodie que faisait le violon de Brook.**** Starla était rouge comme une tomate bien mure, tant la proximité avec le corps qu'elle désirait depuis quelque jours était faible.

Elle sentait son parfume un mélange d'amande et de cannelle, elle voyait sous sa chemise jaune des tablettes de chocolat finement dessiner et avait ses yeux encré dans ceux gris de Law. Law quant à lui, sentait sous sa main une superbe chute de rein, il voyais sous la fente de la robe violette de long et fine jambe musclés et ses yeux ne voulaient pas quitter ceux violet de Starla. Tout les deux étaient dans un monde parallèles, où seul eux existé...

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini promis dans le prochain chapitre lemon !_

_* : Zoro n'est jamais saoul XD_

_** : Bah oui Nami joue au poker non ?_

_*** : Sa veut dire la même chose mais j'avais envie de le noté XP_

_**** : Brook est le musicien de l'équipage au chapeau de paille_

_J'espère que se chapitre vous a plu ! Je prends toujours les critiques ! Sur ce a plus ! _

_( Ma best : Je suis pas d'accord il est où mon lemon !_

_Moi : Je ne t'ai pas dit oui je crois ?_

_Ma best : Mais C'EST NUL NATH JE VEUX MON LEMON MOI !_

_Moi : C'EST MOI QUI ECRIS DONC JE FAIS SE QUE JE VEUX !_

_Ma best : NATH ! ( me tape ) MET TOI TOUT DE SUITE AU LEMON !_

_Moi : Hai ! ( se frotte la tête ) )_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello mina-san ! C'est moi encore XD avec le dernière chapitre de cette fiction snif ! Mais non panique je reviendrai avec une autre ! Bon alors comme je l'ai promis dans se chapitre lemon comme sa ma folle de best va pas me tapé XD ! Sur ce on ce revoir en bas ! Les personnage ( sauf Starla ) sont a Oda-sama !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Je t'aime viens avec moi !**

Soudain la musique changea*, et ils reviennent à eux. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur car Starla avait été accaparé par un capitaine voulant qu'elle danse avec lui le gangnam style** ! Law regarda Starla passer un savon à Luffy avec un sourire amusé. Starla, elle était énerver contre son stupide capitaine car il l'avait retiré des bras de Law comme si c'était sa propriété. Elle allait lui passé le savon du siècle à ce crétin. Après avoir mal traité Luffy elle se tourna vers Law et dit en rougissant « Tu veux qu'on aille se promené sur la plage ? Enfin c'est si tu veux ! » Law accepta en rougissant légèrement.

La lune était rond, et le ciel dégagé ce soir là, deux personne marchaient sur la plage de sable blanc, d'après leurs apparence un homme et une femme. L'homme était de taille moyenne avait les cheveux noirs avec un bonnet blanc à tache grise (marron)***, les yeux gris, sous ces mes yeux des cernes noires, deux petite boucles d'oreille il avait aussi de nombreux tatouages tribaux sur les bras une chemise jaune avec les manches relevé jusqu'au coude un jean blanc et des converse noirs. La femme était aussi de taille moyenne mais un peu plus petite que l'homme elle avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux violets elle avait aussi une robe violette fendu sur le coté droit qui laissé voir sa jambe droite et des chaussures à talon compensé.

Starla dit en montrant du doigt quelque chose « Regarde c'est quoi ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. » Répondit calment Law. Quand soudain Starla tomba à terre en ayant du mal à respirer, Trafalgar se précipita vers Starla puis tout en la portant comme une princesse,****se retourna vers la personne qui avait osé faire ça l'élue de son cœur. *****

Il vit alors le vice amiral Smoker qui dit d'une voie trop calme « C'est fini de Titania, je lui ais tiré une balle qui une fois dans le corps d'un mangeur de fruit du démon devient du granite marin. Tu ne pourras pas la sauver. » Law posa alors Starla loin du combat qui allait avoir lieu il entendit un « Je t'aime Law... » avant que Starla ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Trafalgar se retourna avec son sabre à la main****** et dit d'une voie qui ne présagé rien de bon « C'est plutôt toi qui es fini. » il dégaina son sabre et jeta le fourreau par terre. Sous sa main gauche un cercle se forma et il dit « Room » une pièce virtuelle se forma autour de lui et du vice amiral qui cracha « Tu n'as que ça en magasin. Pour un pirate qui a 440 millions de berrys sur sa tête, qui est en plus un des Shichibukai et qu'on surnomme le Chirurgien de la mort c'est tout juste une sphère bleu... » il se tut quand il vit son bras droit et sa jambe gauche coupé. Law dit alors « Shambles » il mit alors le bras à la place de la jambe et la jambe à la place du bras Smoker crut mourir il dégaina sa griffe et se jeta littéralement sur Law en lui mettant sa lance sous la gorge. La Room et le Shambles s'annulèrent et Smoker retrouva sa forme d'origine, alors il était près à lui troué la gorge ils entendirent un « JET PISTOL » et Smoker vola littéralement et dit boujours au rocher. Trafalgar se releva, se retourna et vit tout son équipage se précipiter vers lui et l'équipage au chapeau de paille aller vers Starla, qui les Mugiwara virent la jeune femme inconsciente ils se retournèrent vers Chopper qui prit sa forme humaine et dit « Je l'amène au bateau ! » Nami dit qu'elle irai avec Chopper et que les autres doivent détruire Smoker pour se qu'il a fait ils hochèrent de la tête et se séparèrent. De son côté Law voulait tuer personnellement le vice amiral car il avait osé faire du mal à celle qu'il aimait. Il alla vers Luffy et dit « Je me charge personnellement de Smoker ! J'ai dit à Bepo se que Starla avait il est parti la soiger avec votre médecin. » Il ramassa son sabre, leur tourna le dos et alla vers Smoker. Luffy dit alors « Qu'est-ce que Starla a ?! Répond Trafalgar !

-Elle a une balle en granite marin dans le corps, je ne sais pas où exactement. » Répondit le jeune homme toujours en train de marcher. Ils virent alors Smoker sortir du rocher et hurler « JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER ! » tous se mirent en position de combat, Law s'élança sur lui, posa sa main sur la poitrine de son adversaire et dit « Mes » le cœur du vice amiral se retrouva projeté dans un cube de verre. Le corps du marine tomba Law le retrouna et montra au Mugiwara le trou carré qu'il y avait au niveau du cœur de Smoker. A pleine avait-il fini son combat que Nami revient en pleure tous crurent qu'elle apporter de mauvaise nouvelle mais elle hurla « TRAFALGAR LAW VIENS TOUT DE SUITE C'EST UNE QUESTION DE VIE OU DE MORT ! »

Law la suivit et vit une Starla avec un trou au niveau du diaphragm, une balle logé dedant et un Chopper et une Nami qui pleurer et lui supplier de sauver LEUR Starla. Il la prit dans ses bras et dit « Je l'amène sur mon navire. Bepo viens et vite ! » Law parti avec Starla sous le bras.

Une fois arrivé au sous-marin il l'amena dans la salle opération où tout les médecins l'attendaient, il posa Starla sur la table d'opération et entrepris de commencer à l'opérer. A l'extérieur un équipage attendait depuis 8 bonnes heures des nouvelles de leur amie, soudain Chopper fut appelé, ils durent attendre encore 2 heures avant de revoir cette fois tout le monde sortir et un Chopper en pleure qui leur dit « Elle est vivante, elle doit se reposé pour le moment logiquement dans une semaine elle devrait se réveiller !

-Bien ! Maintenant ! SANJI J'AI FAIM ! » Baf et un Luffy mis K.O par une Nami en furie et un Sanji passablement énerver.

« ESPECE D'ABRUTI STARLA ET ENTRE LA VIE EST LA MORT ET TOI TU PENSE A TON ESTOMAC ! » Dit Nami sur le point de faire un meurtre.

« Nami-swan a raison au lieu de penser à ton estomac pense à Starla-swan !Dit Sanji les yeux en cœur.

-Mais fermai la vous allez la réveillée ! » Intervient Robin tout le monde se retournèrent vers elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle disait ça mais en peut de temps, elle avait trouvé en Starla une petite sœur, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Donc c'était normal qu'elle est peur pour sa petite sœur de cœur, Francky prit Robin dans ses bras et elle se mit à pleurer à chaud de larme. Tous l'équipage au chapeau de paille était très triste mais une autre personne aussi l'était. Cette personne était dans la « chambre » de la blessé, il lui tenait fermement la main et surveiller le moindre signe de vie.

Une semaine passa, Starla se réveilla doucement, elle sentit qu'on lui tenait la main, elle tourna doucement la tête et vit un Law endormit la main dans la sienne. Trafalgar sursauta quand il senti la main qu'il tenait lui échapper, Law ouvrit les yeux et vit Starla essayait de sortir du lit. La jeune femme faillie tombé mais fut rattrapé par deux bras tatoués, le propriétaire de ses bras retourna Starla et la reprit au lit. Starla dit alors « Je veux voir mes amis ! Donc laisse moi sortir et leur montraient que je marche et que je vais bien ! S'il te plaît Law !

-Non, tu es encore faible mais ils peuvent venir te voir. »Dit alors le Shichibukai. La blessé accepta, et ses amis arrivèrent peut de temps d'après, que Trafalgar soit aller les chercher et le bruit aussi.

Luffy sauta littéralement sur Starla en hurlant « STARLA DIT A SANJI QUE TU VEUX FAIRE UN BANQUER POUR TON RETOUR PARMI NOUS !

-Non ! Dit Starla.

-Mais pourquoi ? Aïe Nami sa fait mal ! Gémit Luffy.

-Chapeau de paille tu étouffe Starla. » Dit Law en montrant la pauvre Starla en train de mourir étouffer par son capitaine glouton, qui se retiré en s'excusant au près d'elle. Deux jour passerait et Starla pouvait de nouveau marcher mais pas combattre. Ce jour là tout le monde voulut l'accompagner à la bibliothèque, finalement Law dit qu'il irait avec elle car il avait aussi un livre à rendre.

C'est ainsi que Law et Starla se retrouvèrent ensemble sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. Ils discutèrent de leur livre,******* quand soudain Law demanda à Starla « Pourquoi la semaine dernière avant de perdre conscience tu ma dit « Je t'aime » ?

-Je... parce que... j'ai cru que j'allais mourir... sens avoir pu te dire mes sentiments... Répondit-elle embarrassé. Mais pourquoi cette... » Elle fut coupé dans sa phrase par une paire de lèvres appartenant à un certain chirurgien de la mort. Law mordilla la lèvre inférieur de Starla pour approfondir le baissé, elle ouvrit la bouche et la langue de Law alla chercher sa jumelle. Le baissé du être rompu par marque d'aire dans leur poumon, il fut doux et enflammé à la fois. Starla dû avoué que Law embrasse comme un dieu. Après avoir reprit leur souffle, ils reprirent leur route vers la bibliothèque et arrivèrent devant le bâtiment. Ils entrèrent et ressortirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient entré.

Sur le chemin du retour chacun était plongé dans de grande réflexion, pour Trafalgar c'était se traité mentalement de tout les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait, et trouvé un moyen de voir Starla pour qu'ils parlent, et Starla était en train de se dire que c'était une CATASTORPHE MONDIAL ! Et la pire et la meilleur bêtise qu'elle n'avait jamais faite car le plus dure pour elle allait être de vivre une relation avec un des rivaux de son capitaine. Donc les voilà revenu au point de départ c'est à dire RIEN, LE VIDE COMME DANS LA TÊTE DE LUFFY ! Mais ils se voulaient mutuellement et ça ils le savaient, se qui rendait les choses plus compliqués que jamais, ils avaient le choix entre accomplir leur désir et se caché ou souffrir et faire comme si de rien n'était, un choix difficile mais qu'il fallait faire, ils le savaient et dans les deux cas sa allait changer leur vie à tous jamais ! Donc ils devaient mettre les choses au claires et le plus vite sera le mieux car ils partaient en mer chacun de leur côté demain dans l'après midi. Alors ils se donneront rendez-vous se soir mais comment faire ? Là était la question. Ils verraient, Law fut le premier à sortir de sa « torture » il dit alors « Je te donne rendez-vous se soir à 21 heures sur la plage viens seule. » Starla s'arrêta de pensé pour comprendre se qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle rougit puis prononça une voie timide « C'est un rendez-vous officiel ? » Law dit de prendre ça comme elle veut. Ils arrivèrent donc vers les navires et se séparèrent. Starla couru vers Robin, l'attrapa et l'amena dans sa chambre. Dans la chambre Robin regarda Starla essoufflé et toute rouge, elle lui dit alors « Que se passe-t-il Starla ?

-Trafalgar m'a donné rendez-vous et je ne sais pas quoi mettre ! Dit-elle à toute vitesse.

-Comment ça « rendez-vous » ? » Demanda Robin interloqué, Starla lui raconta se qui s'était passé. Robin n'en croisait pas à ses oreilles, sa petite sœur de cœur était amoureuse de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, mais qui est l'un de leur ennemi. La brune dit alors une voie taquine « Alors comme sa Titania la reine des fées est amoureuse d'un homme, mais pas importe le quel le Shichibukai Law Trafalgar !

-Arrête, c'est pas drôle Robin, je suis mal même très mal. Dit la pauvre Starla, mal à l'aise.

-Tu l'aime ? Demanda Robin.

-Oui. Gémit Starla.

-Il t'aime ? Re-demanda Robin.

-Je crois... » Répondit Starla en rougissant. Après avoir longuement discuté, Robin aida Starla a trouvé une robe pour son « rendez-vous ». Après une CENTAINE de robe, Starla trouva la robe idéale selon Robin. C'était une robe bustier courte et blanche avec un nœud noir en guise de ceinture. Robin donna un coup de main à Starla pour attaché ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval haute, après avoir fait toutes ses choses, elles regardèrent l'horloge qui affichait 20h45.

**/ ! \ Début du moment à l'eau de rose / ! \**

Starla couru vers la plage, quand elle arriva là bas elle vit Law, ce dernier la remarqua et entra dans le vif du sujet « Je veux que tu sois mienne. Déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Hein ? Fut la seule chose que Starla trouva à dire.

-Je te veux dans mes brases et à mes côté tout le temps. Dit calmement Law.

-Je... Tu... Nous... Ensemble ? Demanda timidement Starla.

-Oui j'ai de vrai sentiment pour toi. Law le dit d'une voie posé.

-Je... » Starla fut coupé par une douce paire de lèvre dur les siennes.

**/ ! \ Fin du moment à l'eau de rose / ! \**

Elle fut surprise quand elle sentit la langue du Shichibukai demander timidement la permission d'approfondir leur échange, elle accepta et le baissé timide au début devint passionner. Ils durent rompre leurs baissé pour reprendre leur souffle, après avoir reprit une respiration normal, Law prit Starla par la main et l'amena de sa chambre.

**/ ! \ Début du Lemon ! / ! \**

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Law reprit possession des lévre de Starla mais cette fois en demandant directement l'autorisation de jouer avec sa jumelle. Quand les jumelles se retrouvèrent un ballet endiablé commença, elles se quittaient pour mieux se retrouvaient. Pendant se temps les mains de Trafalgar ne restèrent pas inactive, elles se promenait sur le corps de Starla comme si ses mains l'avaient déjà toucher. Starla passait ses mains dans les cheveux noirs du Chirurgien de la mort.

Law arrêta une de ses mains sur les fine hanche de Starla pour mieux collé son corps au sien. Le Shichibukai goûter les lèvres de Starla, elles avaient un goût sucrer et amère. Starla totalement emporter par le baissé, n'a pas sentit Law défaire sa robe. Trafalgar pouvait enfin retoucher cette peau douce, dont il n'arrêtait pas de rêver depuis une semaine, il rompu le baissé pour pouvoir goûter cette peau. Le Chirurgien de la mort descendit sur le menton puis la nuque de Starla, il y laissa une marque pour manqué cette femme comme sa propriété. Pendant se traitement Starla gémissait doucement sous cette agréable torture, elle ne sentit même pas que Law l'avait posé sur son lit et c'était mit entre ses jambes. Tout en continuant ses baissés Trafalgar descendit sur son sein droit, il le suça, le mordilla et l'embrassa, il fit le même traitement au sein gauche, Starla gémissait de plaisir et en demandait plus toujours plus.

Elle ne voulait pas être la seule a éprouvé un tel plaisir, d'un mouvement elle retourna la situation. Starla était au dessus de Law, elle commença par embarrasser son cou puis alla mordillé sa pomme d'Adam, elle décida d'enlevé le T-shirt de Trafalgar. Starla fit glissé sa langue sur ses tablettes de chocolats, elle arriva au niveau de son pantalon. Elle défit le bouton, tira sa fermeture éclaire et le retira complètement. Starla tomba « nez à nez » avec une bosse formé sous le boxer jaune de Law, elle tira le boxer , lécha dans toute sa longueur le sexe gonflé de plaisir du Shichibukai et le prit entièrement en bouche. Le Chirurgien de la mort avait du mal à retenir ses gémissement sous le traitement que lui infligé Starla.

Starla retira sa bouche, se fut pour Law le signale de contre « attaque », il fit basculé Starla sur le côté et se retrouva de nouveau au dessus de Starla. Trafalgar fit glissé ses doigts vers une partie très intime de l'anatomie de Starla, il y en enfonça un puis un deuxième, Starla se crispa en sentit ses deux doigts en elle, elle retient un gémissement de douleur, se n'était pas agréable ! Law sentit la jeune femme en dessous de lui se crisper et décida de reprendre se caresse pour la détendre, après l'avoir détendu il fit des mouvements de ciseaux et quelque va et vient sous les gémissement de plus en plus fort de Starla. Le Shichibukai retira ses doigts et se plaça à l'entrer de la femme qu'il aimait et s'enfonça doucement en elle, il la sentit se crisper, quand il fut entièrement en elle, Law embrassa et caressa la jeune femme en dessous de lui pour la détendre. Quand elle fut entièrement détendu, il se mouva d'abord doucement en elle puis de plus en plus vite et plus il allait vite plus la voie de Starla monter en volume jusqu'à ce que les gémissement ne soient plus que des cris de pure plaisir !Se fut ainsi toute la nuit.

**/ ! \ Fin du Lemon ! / ! \ **

Le lendemain matin Starla se réveilla dans des bras ? Elle leva la tête et vit alors Law la regardait, quand elle baissa la tête elle put constater qu'ils étaient tout les deux nus et dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Starla passa du blanc au rouge tomate en une fraction de seconde, en repensant à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec Trafalgar. Ils avaient tellement aimé ça qu'ils l'avaient, ça voulait dire que maintenant ils étaient ensemble ? Voilà la question que se posé en se moment Starla. Elle décida de le demander directement à Law, elle dit alors une voie tremblante « Qu'est-ce que toi et moi... on est maintenant... ensemble ?

-Oui, je crois bien. » Dit le Shichibukai d'une voie calme. Starla était heureuse, l'homme qu'elle aime l'aime en retour, ils ont fait l'amour toute la nuit mais il y a un hic Starla fait parti de l'équipage au chapeau de paille et Law est le capitaine des pirates du heart, ils ne peuvent être ensemble.

Starla du quittait les brases de Law pour se préparer à rejoindre son équipage, alors qu'elle allait sortir Law lui dit de l'attendre car il voulait la raccompagner au près de son équipage. Après 10 minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au Sunny. Ils montrèrent à bord, alors que Starla allait tapé sur Luffy car il lui avait prisé les oreilles alors qu'elle n'avait pas déjeuné, Trafalgar dit alors une voie calme « Mugiwara, me donnerais tu Starla ?

-Comment ça donner ? Demanda Luffy.

-Je veux ma petite amie, dans mon équipage c'est logique. Répondit simplement le Shichibukai.

-TA PETITE AMIE ! Exclamèrent tous en même temps.

-Oui. » Déclara-t-il. Luffy accepta de finalement laisser Starla à Law, après avoir du se rouler le patin du siècle.

Quelques années plus tard Starla et Law eurent un enfant et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur jour.

**FIN**

* * *

_J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu à tous ! C'est mon premier Lemon donc désolé si sa ne vous à pas plu ! C'est le plus long de toute l'histoire ! C'est un truc de dingue c'est déjà la fin sinf ! Mais je vais revenir avec une autre fiction donc pas de problème ! J'attends vos critique sur ma ficiton ! Sur ce A PLUS ! _

_* : Bah oui toute les bonnes choses ont une fin._

_** : Et oui c'est pas parce qu'on est pirates que l'on n'est pas à la mode XD._

_*** : Je ne sais pas vraiment de quelle couleur elles sont - - ''_

_**** : Vous imaginez Law porter une femme comme une princesse. =D_

_***** : Ok là c'est pas du tout du Law mais du WTF ! :)_

_****** : La magie mes ami(e)s la magie ok c'est du foutage de gueule ! XD ( je blague )_

_******* : Le sujet de discussion trop intéressent LOL ! _

_( Ma best : YOUPI J'AI EU MON LEMON !_

_Moi : Pourquoi tu cries ?_

_Ma best : PARCE QUE J'AI ENVIE !_

_Moi : Moi tu sais se que je veux ?_

_Ma best : Non tu veux quoi ?_

_Moi : QUE TU TE LA FERME!)_


End file.
